


White Ferrari

by Somethingsofter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingsofter/pseuds/Somethingsofter
Summary: Jaemin wants to spend this lifetime with Jeno. Jeno wants to spend it with Jaemin too, but he can’t seem to be brave enough to do so.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	White Ferrari

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I’ve been listening to White Ferrari by Frank Ocean lately so I’ve decided to write a fic based on it. (There’s another nomin fic based on the same song, give them some love too!!)  
> This is my first fic I’ve posted. If there are any mistakes I’m sorry in advance. I did quadruple check it but I’m very dyslexic so sorry in advance!! I hope you like it!!  
> If you want to scream at me, or anything, my twitter is @somethingsofter

_Eyes closed, head facing the open window, his blonde hair a complete mess as the wind blows continuously through. Jeno looks at him fondly as the red stoplight continues to tick. Frank Ocean plays through the old car stereo._

_Jeno finally got his license. He finally got his dad’s old white Ferrari. He finally got to take Jaemin on the road trip he has long promised._

_And Jaemin, Jaemin smiles so wide. He smiles as wide as his lips can manage to smile._

_He looks so beautiful. Jeno thinks he looks so beautiful. Jeno thinks this is how he always wants Jaemin to be._

* * *

But this isn’t the reality now. At least not in this lifetime. 

The car stereo plays Blonde like it’s mocking Jeno. Jaemin is looking out the window. He hasn’t said a word since last night when he got shit drunk. He’s probably nursing a headache and that’s all, Jeno tries to convince himself. Jeno tries but fails.

* * *

_“Jeno, what if we were like cats and we had nine lives? But like nine lifetimes. Who do you wanna spend it with?” Jaemin says as he pets Bongsik lazily._

_“Yah Na Jaemin, are you high?” Jeno laughs thinking about how his best friend’s question seems so out of the blue._

_“Nono you’re so mean!” the younger one pouts as he throws a pillow onto Jeno, who’s typing away on his desk. The older of the two, too busy to even glance as the pillow smacks him in the head, simply continues to type away._

_“I want to spend all nine with you..”_

_And the older stops. It was barely a whisper but the words ring loudly in his head. Thoughts now too muddled to continue his report that’s due in two hours' time. Man fuck it, he thought._

_“Nana say it again.”_

_“W-What?! No, I was talking to Bongsik!!” Jaemin splutters, his face a shade of red as he tries to make an excuse. He didn’t think Jeno would hear him nor less face him completely. The other now paying no mind to his work._

_“Nana you’re such a bad liar, you barely like my cats.”_

_Jaemin sits up all of a sudden, hands move to cover Bongsik’s ears._

_“Jeno don’t say that! Bongsik can hear you! I like your cats... I just wish they were dogs sometimes...” His sentence trails off as his lips form into a pout._

_Nana you’re so cute I can kiss you. Jeno wants to say it, but he doesn’t. Instead, he chooses to press the younger on the topic again._

_“So Na Jaemin, my very own best friend, would rather spend all his nine lives with my cat, rather than me?” Jeno wipes a fake tear for dramatic effect. “That hurts Nana.”_

_“Okay fine, I do want to spend all nine with you! Stop trying to fake cry Nono. You’re so annoying.” The younger pouts again, turning away from Jeno in feign annoyance._

_“Aww, Nana it’s okay. I’ll spend all nine with you too.” Jeno says as he goes to the bed, hands snaking their way onto his best friend's hips. He pulls the said boy close as he smiles and continues, “and if I had any more lives to live, a thousand, a million, or even more, I want to spend them all with you.”_

* * *

  
  


Jeno takes a turn towards the airport gates. He doesn’t want to but he does. He hasn’t even glanced at the younger, too much of a coward to even look his way.

Jaemin still hasn’t said anything. Jeno can’t read his mind. At least not anymore. The younger hates it. He wants to cry but he can't. He wants Jeno to comfort him but it’s not the same. It will never be the same.

Jeno lied, and now Jaemin can’t spend this lifetime with Jeno.

* * *

_“Nana you’re drunk, I’ll get you to bed.”_

_“No!! Jeno I’m not! Stop treating me like a child! I said I love you what do you not understand?!” Jaemin is screaming in their hotel room._

_Jaemin who has only screamed in surprise his whole life is screaming at him in anger. Jeno doesn’t want to believe it. Jeno wants to go back to how everything was before Jaemin and his parents went on that stupid business trip to China._

_“Jaemin stop it. Let’s rest.” The older tries to reason before things can escalate more than it already has. But Jaemin doesn’t stop, he continues to cry, and he continues to scream._

_“You’re a liar Lee Jeno. Y-you said- you said you’d spend all nine lives with me! You said you’d spend all of them with me but I can't even spend this one with you!”_

_Then Jeno is screaming too. He can’t help it._

_“What do you fucking want me to do Nana?! You’re getting fucking married for fucks sake!! You’re flying to China to meet your fiancé tomorrow! What do you want me to fucking do?!”_

_“I don’t know Jeno?! Maybe I want to be fucking free? I don’t want this and neither do you but you never act on anything you want do you?! Maybe I want to live my own life for once?! Make your own choice for once Jeno!”_

* * *

As soon as Jeno stops the car at the airport entrance, Jaemin hops out the door. He takes his suitcase out the trunk and says not a single word. He doesn’t look at Jeno, he doesn’t glance his way not one bit. He simply walks away. He walks away from Jeno’s life.

* * *

  
  


_Jeno taps away at his phone. He completely forgot he had to write a letter for English class. His last-ditch effort is to write the letter on his notes and print it in the morning. That should be enough time to make it to the deadline._

_Jeno thinks this is a good idea. Never mind that he’s at a party now at Mark’s house with the music thumping through the walls. Never mind that he’s had a couple of drinks, or maybe three, maybe four? Honestly, Jeno doesn’t know but he knows drunk words are sober thoughts so he thinks this is a very good idea._

_Jeno’s phone dings as a new message pops up. It interrupts his spur of the moment homework making, but Jeno can't help but smile._

_**Nana:** _

> _“Hey, Nono I know you’re being stupid and drinking way too much at Mark’s. Make sure to tell Haechannie to drive you home. Although I did tell him to do so already. I’ll leave some medicine on the counter and some soup in the fridge okay? Take care Nono, I’m going to sleep since I have an 8 am class tomorrow💖.”_

_Mr. Seo said they had to write a letter to the most important person to them. The person who makes them smile the most. The person they love the most._

_Jeno thinks of what to reply. He has so much he wants to say but he simply texts,_

> _“Okay Nana, sleep well. You’re the best 💕.”_

_Jeno smiles happily to himself as he goes back to typing his letter. Yeah, this is definitely a great idea, he thinks._

* * *

Jeno doesn’t move. Not until the airport guard tells him to move his car a few minutes later. That’s how he realizes he’s losing Na Jaemin. His Na Jaemin.

Jeno parks his car on the nearest open parking spot he can find. He shuffles through his notes to find the one he has written two years ago. Then he sends it. He finally sends it, and he runs to the airport lobby hoping that’s enough to stop him.

  
  


* * *

> _06-11-2018_
> 
> _Dear Nana,_

> _Do you know who is the most annoying person to me? It’s Na Jaemin._
> 
> _Na Jaemin who is annoying and drinks coffee like its water, knowing damn well its bad for him._
> 
> _Na Jaemin who is annoying and constantly cooks food for everyone who asks, but sometimes forgets to eat his meals._
> 
> _Na Jaemin who is annoying and would only cuddle his stuffies to sleep instead of me._
> 
> _Na Jaemin who is annoying and eats my seaweed soup that I took from home then denies it._
> 
> _Na Jaemin who is annoying and would never get mad when I come home drunk at 3 am sometimes even when I wake him up accidentally._
> 
> _Na Jaemin who is annoying and free, and brave._
> 
> _Na Jaemin who is annoying and kind, pretty, and smart._

> _But Nana, is it stupid that I still want Na Jaemin to annoy me? I want him to annoy me 24/7 for the rest of our lives. I want him to be my annoying person. I want him to be mine._

> _I think I’m stupid Nana. I can’t tell him I love him but I really do. I love him so much. I wanna marry him. He’s not even my boyfriend but I want to marry him. I want to be with him so bad but I’m so scared Nana. What if he doesn’t love me back? Then what do I do? He has so many suitors, so many admirers, what do I do? I want him to be mine so bad. I love him so much, but who am I when so many people are better? Who am I when he deserves the world. I don’t want to mess things up, Nana. I want him to have the best and I don’t know if that is me. Nana I just love him so much._

> _I love Jaemin so much._
> 
> _I love you so much._

> _\- Nono_

* * *

Na Jaemin is crying in the middle of the airport lobby. His hands are shaking as he grips his phone. He tries to steady himself so he can read it again and again. He wants to read it until it feels real, until he can memorize it, until he can repeat every line by heart and know it’s all okay. 

But he can’t seem to steady himself, and his eyes keep flooding with tears while he trembles, until someone touches his shoulder. Like that person can read his mind, like he knows exactly what Jaemin is thinking. That person holds him firmly.

Jaemin looks up and sees that familiar smile and it all stops. The shaking finally stops, the hurt, and Jaemin’s whole world stops.

Then Jeno says,

“Na Jaemin, let’s run away. Marry me instead.”


End file.
